Winx Starsign
by sayaalv
Summary: What happens to the Winx universe when the main character, Bloom, was raised in the Magical Starsign universe? MADDNESS and HUMOR that's what. Read for more info. Rated T for some suggestive material. Implied Femslash Stella Bashing and Strong Bloom
1. Shadow Dies and Stella

Winx and Magical Starsign AU

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

A/N I don't own. Only powers Madeline and references from Magical Starsign everything else is Winx.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this insane klutz?" Five foot nine white haired purple eyed Bloom asks staring at the brown haired and green eyed bespectacled Griselda in disbelief as she pointed a pale finger at the blond girl next to her, Stella.

"Bloom." Stella hissed under breath in warning while Griselda looked moderately confused.

"I mean seriously, do I look like a princess to you?" Bloom asks pointing at herself while Griselda blinked at the question that seemed to be off track from their previous discussion. Now that she thought about it the white haired girl in front of her didn't look like any princess Griselda had seen or heard of in her thirty years of being alive and she voiced this.

"I don't look anything like a princess and yet you immediately believed this ditz when she told you I was her friend from Vallisto? I've never even been to Vallisto before!" Bloom says exasperated and earning a shocked look from Griselda and a furious one from Stella.

"Bloom! I told you to follow my lead so that you didn't get turned into an iguana!" Stella exclaims furiously making Bloom snort in amusement.

"I'd like to see either of you try and turn me into an iguana." Bloom said smirking not cockily or arrogantly but confidently, she knew her powers and abilities and had a good grasp on what both Stella and Griselda could do and wasn't threatened in the slightest.

"Fine!" Stella said her pride not allowing her to refuse this challenge. Stella began to chant the spell for turning someone into an iguana when she was cut off by Bloom round house kicking her in the temple, being careful so as to not kill the girl but give her a minor concussion.

"You're spells and chants take too long Stell. You'd be better off trying it wordlessly." Bloom said smirking in amusement at the look on Stellas face before back flipping to dodge a blast that Griselda had launched at her silently. One second Bloom was back flipping away from Griselda and Stella and the next there was a large black Die surrounding the two females.

"Give up. You can't break free from my Shadow Die even if Stella used her light magic." Bloom said simply while many of the others who saw this were slowly backing away from her in fear and awe.

"I admit defeat this time." Griselda said after Stella had blasted the strongest light spell at the side of the Die only for it to bounce off the Die and back at the two women.

"Fine." Stella said grumpily, causing Bloom to snap her fingers which made the Die fade into nothing.

"It is obvious that you are magical since you got through the barrier and very powerful for you to cast a spell such as that without saying a word and in such a short time frame. Please go stand with the other freshmen until Headmistress Faragonda can decide what to do with you." Griselda said pushing her glasses back up her nose, earning a nod from Bloom as the red head turned on her heel and began walking towards a group of girls around her age that were eyeing her warily. Before Griselda could do more than turn towards Stella, the arrogant blonde shot a blast of light magic at Blooms back in anger. Bloom didn't even turn around as a rock wall shot up behind her to take the blast and a large chunk of the wall flew at Stella. Griselda threw a shield up around herself while Stella dived to the side to get out of the way of the rock. Bloom finally turned around and snapped her fingers a second before the rock could break through Griseldas shield and harm the woman. The rock immediately fell down and seemed to melt into the ground.

"My apologies about that Ms. Griselda. It is an automatic defense for whenever someone tries to attack me from behind." Bloom explained giving a pointed glare towards Stella as she said this.

"It is alright. Having such a defense is commendable and if someone were to attack you behind your back here then they deserve to be hit with the rock." Griselda said gathering her wits quite quickly as she too glared at Stella.

"That's if my defenses use earth. My defenses use all of the elements I can control such as forests, fire, earth, water, wind, light, and dark. Next time someone attacks me from behind my defenses could use fire or water or darkness instead of earth." Bloom explained making many people jaws drop lower and lower.

"I see. I shall warn the other faculty and staff not to try and attack you from behind." Griselda said inwardly shocked at the amount of power the girl had in her petite body. Bloom graced the older woman with a small smile that made everyones breathe hitch with how much it altered her face. She was so beautiful with a smile on her face that many who saw it swore to make her smile even more. The smile quickly faded as her stoic almost bored expression returned as the white haired girl turned on her heel and began walking towards the group of awestruck and wary looking freshmen a few feet away from her. Everything was going mostly smoothly until the orientation session a few minutes later.

"Whoa! Who's the cutie with white hair?" Palladium whispers to Wizgiz looking Bloom over appreciatively, unfortunately there were two women with white hair in the quad and one of them was his boss as well as married.

"Thank you but I'm married and you're not my type." Faragonda muttered to Palladium quietly before beginning the orientation while Wizgiz and DuFour snickered at the 'hit over the head with a metal bat' expression on Palladiums face. Faragonda was inwardly smirking since she knew he wasn't referring to her but just couldn't help herself. Bloom was paying the upmost attention to Faragondas speech and sighed slightly in annoyance when she felt her defenses go off again. Starting with a shield of fire that absorbed a light blast from Stella again before it shot three Lava Spurts towards the blond who was staring in shock and dislike. Bloom snapped her fingers sharply, cancelling the Lava Spurts out before they could harm the arrogant blond or anyone else on accident.

"I know you aren't the smartest person in the universe but are you really dumb enough to try and attack me from behind when I've already warned you of my automatic defenses?" Bloom asks her bored voice cutting through the shocked silence effortlessly and bringing all attention to herself.

"Apparently she is. Congratulations Ms. Stella. You have the first detention of the year. See me after classes are over tomorrow." Griselda said not too shocked by the display of power from the white haired teen but still shocked enough to make her pause for a minute.

"Would you like an award for that?" Bloom asks in a dangerously soft voice when Stella began to complain. Griselda immediately dismissed them when Stella looked ready to fire more spells at the mysterious girl.

"Who's the high powered hottie?" Palladium asks his eyes roaming over Blooms well-toned and nicely filled out figure before he was smacked over the head by DuFour.

"First you hit on Ms. Faragonda and now you're hitting on 'Selda? What is it with you and married lesbians?" DuFour asks looking at Palladium quizzically while Griselda blushes since that meant that DuFour thought she was a 'high powered hottie' if she thought that was what the Elvin man was thinking as well.

"I didn't mean Griselda and you know it!" Palladium exclaims not noticing Bloom watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"So you _don't_ think my wife is a 'high powered hottie' in your words?" DuFour asks causing her fellow women to smirk since it was a trick question and they knew that but Palladium didn't.

"No! I mean yes! I mean-"

"I would advise you to shut up while you are ahead." Bloom said deadpanned while Palladium flushed in embarrassment as his female co-workers laughed at his predicament.

"Nice spell work a moment ago. What spell was that?" Wizgiz asks Bloom while resisting the urge to tease Palladium for falling for that trick.

"That was my Fire Wall and Lava Spurts. Automatic defense mechanism that uses one of my powers at random." Bloom explained without so much as batting an eyelash.

"Earlier it was an earth based attack and defense when Ms. Stella shot a spell at her back and there was a darkness based cell that surrounded Ms. Stella and myself when she challenged us to try and turn her into an iguana and we took her up on that challenge." Griselda explained seeing Wizgiz about to question the 'one of' part of the white haired teens explanation.

"Shadow Die is an attack that is meant to crush the people it hits. I just made sure to destroy the bottom of the Die since I didn't want to murder anyone." Bloom tells Griselda calmly and almost off handedly. This caused all the teachers to pause for a moment before Griselda broke out of her slight surprise and shock.

"Well then thank you for not crushing me and Ms. Stella." Griselda said pushing her glasses up her nose as they slid down in her shock.


	2. Shopping and witches

**Winx and Magical Starsign AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter.)**

It had now been one week since the start of the school year and Bloom had managed to get all of the students at both Alfea and Red Fountain wrapped around her pinky such to the point that if she even gave a tiny cough then she would be taken to the hospital wing faster than she could blink, often times resulting in her defense inflicting a few injuries on the ones responsible.

They got even worse when it was discovered that she had tuberculosis after she had coughed up a large glob of blood in the middle of metamorphosis class, which had sent all of the ones that saw into a mega panic including Professor Wizgiz. Now she was never seen without at least two fairies or heroes by her side or slightly behind her and a good dozen or so more trailing behind them a few yards behind or on either side just in case.

This action had caused Bloom to sigh fondly and shake her head in bemusement at their actions. Bloom and her worried entourage were walking down the street of Magix during the weekend chatting happily when a few Cloud Tower Seniors cornered them in an alleyway with malicious sneers on their darkly beautiful faces. The six or seven fairies and heroes immediately moved so that they were defending Bloom with their bodies, something that the witches noticed almost instantly.

"Why are you trying to protect that weak little nobody? What? She's your mistress or something?" One of them sneered with a smirk, if that was even possible. The others laughed cruelly while the fairies and heroes didn't say a word; they just stood in front of Bloom protectively with glares on their faces. Bloom calmly and gently pushed her way past her guards and merely favored the witches with kind eyes and a polite smile on her face.

"Excuse me but may we please get through as it seems we took a wrong turn and our friends will be searching for us momentarily?" Bloom asks closing her eyes and still smiling politely as she spoke calmly and politely to the witches, who were looking at her as if she were crazy while the fairies and heroes were trying to push her behind themselves protectively but failing for some reason unknown to them or the witches.

"Yeah right. What? Were you dropped on your head as a child?" The seemingly lead witch sneered not looking the least bit terrified or intimidated by the white haired teen.

"No, I do not believe so but I will ask you one last time to move out of our way please." Bloom said again with no hint of fear or anything other than polite calmness on her face. One of the witches made to push her backwards into the other fairies and heroes but was sent stumbling when Bloom stepped to the side at the last second and tripped the poor girl casually and with a smile on her face. This caused the witches to fume while the fairies and heroes snickered for a moment before trying to tell Bloom that she shouldn't overexert herself too much.

"It's okay. I feel fine right now. Please, don't worry about me." Bloom said smiling fondly at her worried friends before her polite smile returned to her face when she turned her gaze back to the witches.

"Will you please move? This will be the last time that I ask nicely." Bloom said just as casually as if she were talking about the weather and causing more than a few of the witches to growl.

"What will you do if we don't move? Make us?" The lead senior sneers cockily at the white haired girl.

"I might likewise I might not but please move since I feel fine for the first time in a while and do not wish to push my luck, as you would say, and cause my illness to act up again." Bloom said mildly while a few of the witches backed up a step and the fairies and heroes immediately began trying to fuss over her protectively.

"What are you? Sick?" A freshman witch asks stepping back slightly since she didn't want to risk getting sick as well.

"I have an illness called Tuberculosis but don't worry. My type of Tuberculosis is not contagious although that has the rather unlikable side effect of being incurable." Bloom reassured the freshman.

"Hey is this really alright? I mean it doesn't seem right to mess with a sick person does it, even if she is a fairy?" One of the freshmen witches asks the lead witch while glancing at Bloom worriedly.

"Yeah. My mom had Tuberculosis. It's a lung condition and the non-contagious ones are usually the ones that can be fatal if too much strain is put on the body. She's said it was the first time she felt fine in a while so should we really be messing with her? I don't want no part in being the reason she coughs up blood or passes out." Another freshman says glancing between the lead witch and Bloom worriedly.

"I'm not messing with no sick person. It's just not right. Especially since it's a lung disease." One of the sophomores said stepping over to stand beside Bloom protectively, not wanting to fight this girl or let the others mess with her if she could help it. Not a moment later and more than half of the witches were standing beside or in front of Bloom protectively, actually squaring off against their friends and fellow witches. Before it could come to blow a tall woman in purple with green skin, purple hair, and yellow eyes appeared.

"What is going on here?!" The woman asks dangerously, making more than a few of the fairies, witches, and heroes gulp and step further away from the woman, Bloom was not among them.

"Oh. Hello. I was just asking these nice witches if they could please let my friends and I through so we can go find the rest of our friends before they get too worried and do something stupid and/or reckless." Bloom said smiling kindly at the purple haired woman who merely blinked at her, inwardly wondering who the hell this girl is and why she called the witches nice. Before the woman we all know as Griffin could ask the white haired girl her name, Blooms smile dropped as she coughed harshly into her hands.

"Are you alright? Come on let's get you back to the Alfea nurse or to the hospital." The witch closest to Bloom said reaching to gently grab the white haired girl worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just overstrained myself a little. Don't worry." Bloom said with a small kind smile as she wiped her hands on her red t-shirt and waved off the girls help gently.

"Last time you said that you passed out due to blood loss." One of the Alfea seniors points out rushing forward to fret motherly over the younger girl.

"Honestly. I feel fine now. It was just a small attack after all." Bloom said smiling kindly as she turned to reassure her friends before sighing when she felt her defenses, the fire based ones this time, go off when the leader of the little witch band tried to blast her from behind. Bloom turned to look over her shoulder and snapped her fingers sharply once just before the lava spurts could hit the foolish teenager or any of the witches that still remained on her side.

"Now really? What were you thinking, trying to attack me from behind? Honestly. Don't you know how badly my defense mechanism could have hurt you and your friends? You need to be careful of things like that." Bloom said scolding the girl that attacked her from behind. The fact that they were automatic defenses and that the white haired girl was _scolding_ someone who insulted her and attacked her from behind made Griffin and the other witchs gape at Bloom rather unattractively while the Fairies and Heroes continued to fuss over her, used to seeing her do the same with Stella or some other idiot back at school.

"Oh honestly I'm fine. You really should stop worrying so much or else your hair will be as white as mine!" Bloom said smiling softly and, as Griffins sharp eyes noticed, fakely as the others continued to fuss over her.

"If we look half as good as you do with white hair then I don't care." One of the older fairies said with a shrug and a smirk when Bloom blushed lightly at the compliment.

"You still should stop worrying over me so much. I am perfectly fine right now." Bloom said forcing down her blush while the fairy pouted slightly.

"Ms. Bloom! Are you okay? Some of the girls contacted me when they got separated from you." Griselda said as she appeared on the scene and rushed to check the white haired teen over for any sign of injuries.

"I'm fine Ms. Griselda. We took a wrong turn somewhere and got side tracked by these nice witches. I deeply apologize if I worried anyone." Bloom said smiling softly at the teacher with a slightly sheepish expression on her face.

"That's alright Ms. Bloom. Did any of the 'nice witches' try to attack you or one of the others in any way?" Griselda asked looking over the young white haired girl and occasionally shooting the witch that shot a spell at Bloom a protective glare, letting her know that she had been caught shooting a dangerous attack at an untransformed girls back.

"Yes but I am alright so there is no need for you to try and punish her Ms. Griselda. Shall we get back to what we originally came to Magix for; the nice witches may come along of course if that is what they wish?" Bloom said smiling slightly at a few witches that voiced how they wanted to come with her when she had said this.

"Alright. Let's go back to getting you some new cloths since yours are bloodstained." Griselda said sighing in defeat since she had learned not to argue with Bloom in the short time that she had known the white haired teenager, the girl was more stubborn than anyone Griselda ever came across.

"The bloodstains are, mostly, not my fault." Bloom said defensively to the looks the witches were giving her at this.

"No they're the results of you having an attack whenever you get stressed or overwork yourself, as usual." Griselda said dryly to the now pouting white haired girl.

"Well I can't just let my friends suffer a bad grade for not understanding the assignment and they're too prideful to ask the teachers." Bloom said pouting cutely at Griselda and earning some loud squeal for her 'unbelievable cuteness' from the Fairies and even a few witches. Needless to say it was a very large and varied group that went shopping with the white haired teen who scowled whenever they tried to dote on her as if she were fragile.


	3. mama madeline

**Winx and Magical Starsign AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter.)**

It was hardly a month later when the next big thing happened around Bloom. The white haired teen was outside chatting politely with DuFour and Griselda when there was a sudden ripping sound from up in the air. DuFour pulled Bloom behind her protectively as Griselda put up a defensive barrier and had two blasts in her hands ready to destroy anyone who tried to hurt Bloom.

"Mama!" Bloom shouted seeing the woman who was falling from the sky and then using her wind magic to slow down the womans descent so that she was not injured from the fall.

"Mama! Mama? Wake up mama!" Bloom said casting several healing spells on the woman she called mama as she tried to shake the woman awake.

"Uhhh. My aching head. What hit me and did someone get the number of it?" The woman groaned as she regained consciousness after the third healing spell and rubbed her aching head.

"I was hoping you could tell me that, mama." Bloom said paying not a lick of attention to the rather large crowd that had grown around her. The womans eyes snapped open and widened rather comically at the sight of Bloom.

"Bloom! Oh thank goodness you're okay! You have no idea how worried me and your friends were when you were kidnapped and we couldn't track you for some reason. Where'd you go? Are you injured? Are you doing good? You're not overworking yourself are you?" The woman asked rapidly as she hugged Bloom tightly before proceeding to look the blushing white haired teen over for injury.

"I'm fine mama, sorry to worry everyone, I was taken to some magicless planet called Earth, I'm doing fine, and no I'm not overworking myself. The others wouldn't let me if I begged." Bloom said pouting slightly when she mentioned the overworking part, as far as she was concerned she wasn't doing enough.

"That's because you have no regards for your own health and safety Ms. Bloom." Griselda remarked dryly to her student who merely pouted up at her.

"Like you have any room to say that Griselda. I distinctly remember how you thought it would be nothing to walk around on a leg broken in five places and with half of your stomach ripped open for a week." DuFour commented dryly to her companion who merely flushed slightly and Gibbs slapped her upside the head for mentioning that in front of the students.

"That was during war time if you'd remember correctly and I was more worried about the students than myself." Griselda said glaring at DuFour slightly.

"Sounds like something mama would do if her students were in danger." Bloom piped in causing the two women to look at her and the woman who had appeared out of nowhere curiously.

"Ow. No need to remind me. I'm still sore from my fight with that stupid beast that tried to eat the sun of the universe I was in." The woman said rubbing her side in phantom pain and causing Bloom to start up a healing spell immediately, glowing yellow runes appearing around her before the woman was covered with yellow rings of light.

"Much better. Thank you Bloomy." The woman said when the pain faded and she felt her health come back to her.

"Not a problem mama." Bloom said a little breathless from using her wind magic but otherwise fine.

"Now I believe some introductions are in order? Pleasure to meet Bloom's new friends and teachers. I'm her mom, as you can guess, and my name is Madeline."


End file.
